


Hearts Beat as One

by alivingflop



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, fluffy phan, little bit of swearing but barely, probably gonna make you cry but it's not sad, wedding phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivingflop/pseuds/alivingflop
Summary: It's a fluffy as hell wedding drabble fic that may or may not make you cry. Enjoy..?





	Hearts Beat as One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim and decided I had to post it! It's also on my tumblr (moonbeamphan.tumblr.com) if you'd like to check it out! Please leave a comment with your feedback, I hope you enjoy!

It was the first time in nearly ten years that they didn’t sleep together intentionally. Old wedding tradition that they decided they wanted to do. It was a long night. 

Dan spent it curled up on his side, gazing at the tuxedo draped over his hotel room chair. The fabric was pressed and wrinkle free, the buttons shiny, the bowtie neatly set down next to it. 

 

He was a bundle of nerves and excitement. He’d dreamed of not only a wedding day, but a wedding day with Phil, for longer than he could remember. 

Needless to say, he didn’t get much sleep.

 

Phil, on the other hand, laid on his back, arm draped over his stomach, eyes staring at the ceiling. He smiled giddily to himself for hours. 

The last time they saw each other, it was the moment they arrived at the hotel, and it was to kiss each other goodbye, until the next morning. 

It was the next morning.

They had Louise plan their wedding, and the moment she burst into Dan’s bedroom to draw back the curtains and get him ready, she was hysterical. 

“Oh, Dan!” She almost wheezed, pressing the suit to his chest to see how it would look on him. “Go put it on. I’ll help smooth it out after.” 

 

PJ was in Phil’s bedroom, helping him with his tuxedo and chuckling every few minutes. “I didn’t think you’d ever propose to him, y’know.” PJ commented as Phil smoothed down the blazer, looking in the mirror. “Yeah? Neither did I. I thought I’d be too scared to ever do it. But I did.” He straightened out his bowtie. “And here we are.”

Louise stood back after she finally tweaked and smoothed over Dan’s tuxedo to the point of perfection. She held her hands to her mouth, smiling happily as her eyes pricked with tears, a few dripping down her crimson cheeks. 

“Oh, Louise,” Dan cooed as soon as he noticed, “don’t cry yet. The wedding hasn’t even started.” He laughed, rubbing over her back before she enveloped him in a hug. “I’m so proud of how far you’ve come,” she whispered softly, “I’m so honored to have witnessed you becoming a man, and now marrying the man of your dreams.” 

Dan was crying before she even got the last word out. “Alright, Louise, seriously,” he said, wiping away his tears and smiling down at her, “the wedding hasn’t begun, I have to save some for Phil.” Louise laughed, taking his arm and sighing, opening up the door. “I guess we’ll have to hurry then, won’t we?”

 

Phil waited at the end of the aisle for what seemed like years. Scratch that, it was years, he’d waited since 2011 to find the perfect time to propose and marry Dan. And it was finally here. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t.

The venue was outside, on a pristine autumnal day, multicolored trees as the backdrop, and auburn leaves littered on the ground around the aisle. Phil and PJ stood under a white arch with fairy lights, their family and friends gathering and sitting in the chairs. It was perfect.

The moment Dan began to step onto that burgundy carpet and started walking it became more perfect.

People stood up, smiling widely, flashing pictures and holding tissues to their chests. Louise was hysterical again, dabbing her eyes with a tissue and smiling brightly, her cheeks beaming with strawberry color. 

The second Phil saw Dan in that tuxedo, walking toward him, just for him, he broke down. The reaction was immediate; his eyes welled with tears, and suddenly they rained down, his lip quivering, fingers trembling. He was a mess in less than thirty seconds. 

Dan laughed softly as soon as he got to the end, staring over Phil’s face and smiling. PJ let out a loud laugh. “Jesus, guys, all you have to do is look at each other and you’ll start to cry.” He joked, which elicited laughter from their friends and family. PJ cleared his throat. 

“We are all gathered here today, on a very nice autumn day, mind you,” he chuckled, “in the presence of family and friends, to join Dan and Phil in matrimony. We celebrate the coming together of these two men, and the deep love they share with each other. We are also here to witness the promises they will be sharing. May you always need one another, not to simply occupy emptiness, but to fuel the fires both of you have sparked in one another.” PJ took a breath. 

“The promises you are about to make with each other is meant to be a beautiful and sacred expression of your love for one another. As you say your vows, we ask that you do so in all seriousness,” he smirked, glancing to Dan and chuckling, “I’m talking to you, you sarcastic son of a bitch.” He commented, Dan chuckling and smiling warmly in response. “We ask you to say your vows in all seriousness, with a deep understanding that you are committing yourself and promising all of your love to each other.” PJ turned to Dan. “Dan, you’re first.”

He took a deep breath. “My dear Phil,” he began, fingers trembling, “I used to be a lonely teenaged boy, sitting in his bedroom, watching a cool emo guy called ‘amazingphil’, and dreaming that I could have him one day. The moment he replied to me on Twitter, I thought my chest had burst, and the second I saw him for the first time on Skype, I thought I was dreaming. It was a real twenty-first century romance.” He took a moment to laugh and take a breather. “I eventually moved in with this emo guy, and I haven’t left his side since. We’ve had our fair share of ups and downs, moments where we absolutely hated each other and moments where the moment the door closed our hands were pressed to our chests.” He sniffled, wiping away a tear. “And I wouldn’t give up any of it for the world. I wouldn’t give up the feeling you give me every time I wake up in the morning and see your face, like it’s the first time, I wouldn’t give up the lazy, late night kisses, I wouldn’t give up your weird animal facts, for the whole world. Because they’re you, raw and perfectly you. I love you more than anything, Phil. And I’m still in shock that I’m standing here, marrying you. I get to be called your husband. And, honestly? Seventeen year old me is still screaming over that fact.” He smiled, his cheeks damp with tears he didn’t bother to wipe away. 

PJ turned to Phil, to which he cleared his throat and let out a long, nervous sigh. 

“I’ll start off by telling you that the moment I laid my eyes on a shy, messy brunette boy with the most gorgeous almond eyes I knew he was the one. He’d stolen my heart from the second he flashed me a timid smile and has kept it ever since.” He smiled widely, trying not to get choked up. “After we moved in with each other, in that flat in Manchester, I bought the ring. It was around the end of February, the beginning of 2011, and the air was cold and bit at my nose, and I bought the ring. I’d only known you for about two years, and I already knew you were the one. It sat in a little velvet box in my nightstand drawer for nearly seven years, and there were times where I doubted if I was ever going to give it to you, or if you were really the one. Thank God you proved me wrong, though it was a fact I’d always known and constantly held onto. I knew that no matter what would ever happen, no matter how big the obstacle, no matter how much I thought I’d hate you at the time, you had my heart. There was nothing I could do to change that. If you had decided to leave, that you didn’t want me, there was nothing I could do to change the fact that you had my heart, and you always would. I’m so grateful to be here, getting married to you. My heart will always be yours, it will always be entwined in your fingers, it will always and only belong to you. I adore you, Dan, and everything you do. I always will.” 

By now, they were both crying. It was hard to tell which one was sobbing harder, but both of their eyes were glassy and their lips were trembling. PJ cleared his throat again. 

“May we please have the rings?”

Darcy toddled down the aisle in a pretty pastel yellow dress, holding a little pillow with two rings. Both Dan and Phil bent down to greet her. She threw her arms around them tightly. 

“I love you, Uncle Danny, I love you, Uncle Philly.” They both smiled, Dan giving her a kiss on the forehead and taking the pillow, handing it to PJ. “We love you too, sweetheart.”  
They both straightened up, smiling widely at each other. 

“These rings have no beginning and no end. They are the foundation of your eternal love to each other. They will represent the love and trust that you promise each other today.” He turned to Dan. “Dan, will you take this ring and place it upon Phil’s finger, and as you do, recite the secondary vows.” 

Dan took Phil’s hand, the ring held between two of his fingers. “I give you this ring, as I give you myself, with love and affection, with trust and commitment,” he slipped the silver band onto Phil’s fourth finger, letting out a soft breath, “I hope you wear it with pride and dignity always.” 

PJ turned to Phil. “Phil, will you take this ring and place it upon Dan’s finger, and as you do, recite the secondary vows.”

“I give you this ring,” Phil began to play with it between his fingers, pressing it to the tip of Dan’s finger, “as I give you myself, with love and affection, with trust and commitment,” he finally led the ring up Dan’s finger, settling it atop his knuckle, “I hope you wear it with pride and dignity always.”

PJ smiled widely. “Do you, Dan, choose Phil to be your husband, to have, to love, to cherish, to trust, to comfort and commit yourself to, from this day forward?” 

Dan let out a pent up breath, one he’d been holding in for years. “I do.” 

 

“Do you, Phil, choose Dan to be your husband, to have, to love, to cherish, to trust, to comfort and commit yourself to, from this day forward?” 

Phil felt like he was floating. There was nothing, no one, but he and Dan. “I do.”

PJ let out a smile and sighed happily. “You Dan and you Phil have thus consented in matrimony and have witnessed the same before family and friends, by the authority of me officiating this wedding and the country of England, I now pronounce you married!” He folded his arms and let out a soft laugh. “You may seal your love and can kiss now, you two.” 

Their lips were pressed together, and everyone was brought to their feet, applause and cheers being the only sound heard. 

Their hearts beat as one.


End file.
